


One winter morning

by Shibakamiko



Series: Modern AU Fluri [3]
Category: Tales of Vesperia
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Dorks in Love, M/M, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 04:57:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16780042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shibakamiko/pseuds/Shibakamiko
Summary: Yuri didn't change all that much over the years... at least, his laziness didn't, that was for sure. Thankfully, after all that time living together, Flynn had mastered some infallible ways of getting his boyfriend out of bed.





	One winter morning

**Author's Note:**

> Since I'm closing my Tumblr for a lot of reasons, in the upcoming days I will upload all the fics I had there. So don't wonder if you see a ton of random stuff pop up on this page XD
> 
> This one here is an old one. A sorta-kinda english translation of my french ToV fanfic called "Un matin d'hiver". This was... probably the first thing I ever wrote in a language other than my own, so mistakes are bound to show up here and there ^^; Sorry about that.

The sun was rising on that first day of the year, slow and lazy, foretelling of snow to come.  
But despite that, Flynn felt full of energy. Of hope. Ready to take on the whole world. Nothing would bring him down from cloud-nine.  
And the cause of all this currently laid right beside him.  
Yuri had never being a morning person. Long purple-ish hair spread around him, head half hidden under the pillow, he almost looked child-like as he moaned sleepily. Flynn loved watching him like this… but today was a special day, and they both needed to get up, quick. Rita and Estelle were organizing a little party at their place, the perfect occasion for the boys to make a very important announcement.

_We’re getting married…_

Flynn still couldn’t believe it. Only that silver ring, adorning his left hand, proved him he wasn’t dreaming. The same ring Yuri wore… A promise they had exchanged the previous day, after years of dating and realizing just how much they needed each other.  
No matter their differences, no matter what others may say; they would grow old together. Period.

“Yuri…” Fingers slipped through a heap of silky locks, in a soft caress. “It’s already 8. We need to get up…”

A groan rose from the covers.

“… five m’re minutes…”

Now he also _sounded_ like a child. Flynn couldn’t help but smile.

“ _Yu-ri_.” he insisted. “We can’t afford to be late, you said it yourself. Remember?”

Still, the other made no move. Stubborn as a mule… and that wasn’t his worst flaw. Though, admittedly, his qualities made up for those ten times.  
Flynn should have shaken him awake by that point. But seeing his cute little sleepy face, his dark hair cascading down the pale skin of his back… simply made him fall in love all over again.  
Without thinking, he leaned over his companion. And gave a sweet kiss on the small of his back.  
Yuri’s muscles quivered under his lips.

“Nnh…!”

Flynn tensed up immediately. That… wasn’t exactly the reaction he expected.

“Did I hurt you…?” That particular area didn’t look injured or anything, but considering how reckless Yuri was in fight, he might have broken a thing or two in there…

“No, I’m o-” A gasp. Flynn had just brushed over the same place with just his fingertips, searching for any wound, and Yuri jumped. “Flyyynnn…”

That almost sounded like a plea… and it definitely had a slightly... high-pitched tone?  
Oh.  
 _Oh._  
Flynn knew what that sound meant. His smile widened.  
And here he thought that day couldn’t get any better~

* * *

When Yuri felt Flynn straddle him, he knew he was done for. Fear seized him – with a good side of anger too, because he was tired, goddammit! He had worked himself to the bones those past weeks, trying to gather enough money to buy Flynn’s ring – yeah, he loved that idiot, and letting him pay for everything was out of the question. He deserved some rest, right? And he didn’t care if the others had to wait. He wanted nothing more than to stay like this, warm and comfortable, nestled against his boyfriend, breathing his scent on the pillows…

Except that said boyfriend stayed determined to get his ass out of the bed.

Again, agile fingers wandered on his skin. Slowly, gently… almost feather-like… And again, Yuri couldn’t control himself. He let out a strangled little whine, muscles contracting defensively.

“Flynn…” it was nothing more than a whisper, but imperious, menacing. _Keep this up and you’re SO dead_ , that whisper said.

Usually, Flynn would have complied. _Usually_. Not today. He was having way too much fun there to even consider the option. He leaned some more, burying his face in Yuri’s neck, and grinned when he heard him take a sharp breath.

“What’s wrong?” A light kiss, just below Yuri’s ear. “You’re awfully jumpy…”

It took all of Yuri’s willpower for him not to elbow that teasing idiot right where it'd hurt _a lot_. He just balled his fists instead, because at that moment, Flynn’s fingers found their way to his very sensitive sides…  
 _Just stay still… he’ll grow tired of it. Eventually._  
He hated that little weakness of his with a passion. Heck, he was always fighting, always getting hurt, and he never complained about it! So why, why did he have to be so ridiculously _ticklish_ , of all things?!

The teasing fingers traveled higher up, tearing another whimper from his throat, another shudder from his skin. His cheeks were heating up, from both the feelings and the embarrassment, and a traitorous smile started to tug at his lips… He quickly turned his head, hiding it in the pillow. If Flynn saw this, he was doomed! He bit the sheet, trying to keep any compromising sound at bay. While continuously cursing the one responsible for that humiliation.

_You-stupid-jerk-little-son-of-a-b…!!!_

Oh, how he would have loved to say all those things out loud. But if he did, there was no guaranty he could keep the giggles in.  
That damn sadist would pay for this… oh yes… Vengeance was in store. Yuri didn’t know when or how he would strike, but strike he would. _Very painfully so._

* * *

At this point, Flynn could barely keep himself from cackling like a maniac. A simple flutter of his fingers, a single scrap of his nails, and he could feel Yuri squirm under him, see the goose bumps rise all over his skin… He had him now. The only thing preventing his grumpy boyfriend from surrendering was pride only. His ego would be the death of him one day… but hey, if he was willingly submitting himself to more tickles because of it, Flynn sure wasn’t going to complain.

“Still not going to get up yet?” he taunted.

He shifted his attentions toward Yuri’s lower back, then up along his spine, before drawing abstract figures on his shoulder blades then back down again to start the cycle anew. A low groan rose from the pillow, and Flynn grinned. Yuri’s shoulders were shaking now. One more minute, no, one more second, and he would break…

“Is that a no? Well then, I can be more persuasive if needed…”

He extended his hands, ready to dive under his lover’s arms… Maybe he touched the skin, maybe he didn't, he couldn't say for sure. Because at that exact moment, Yuri arched his back violently with a creative and really loud curse.

And after that, war broke out.

The mattress became a battleground, with bedding accessories flying all over the place and a few vicious blows delivered. Until both boys fell down among the crumpled sheets, panting heavily.  
They stayed like this for a while, staring at the ceiling. Then Flynn turned to his boyfriend. Yuri was definitely awake now. Red-cheeked, teary-eyed, covered with feathers from the unfortunate pillows that got sacrificed during their playful fight... but awake. And smiling.  
One of his beautiful, shining smiles...  
Flynn felt his heart beat harder, faster in his chest.  
After all these years spent with each other, it felt so natural, to have Yuri by his side; he needed him just like he needed air to breathe. But sometimes, like on this particular morning, he would fully realize just how lucky he was to have someone so wonderful in his life…  
His hand moved on his own. Griping Yuri’s, and giving it a soft squeeze.

“I love you, Yuri Lowell…”

Said boy tried to glare, he really tried, but he simply couldn’t – not with Flynn giving him such a loving expression. So he just resorted to a smirk.

“… and I hate you, Flynn Scifo.”

A big fat lie, of course; they both knew it. And when Flynn opened his arms, Yuri didn’t waste any second before snuggling against him.

Maybe they could stay in bed, after all. Just for a little longer.  
They were worse ways of starting a new year.


End file.
